kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Finish
into Gashacon Weapon to activate the Critical Finish.]] is the name used for the Gashacon Weapons' finishers, except for Gashacon Bugvisor (and its successor). Finishers **'Hammer:' Ex-Aid/Genm delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. ***Muscular Energy Item: Ex-Aid performs a stronger version of the finisher. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid/Genm delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. MAX GB Hammer CF Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Normal) (Prelude) MAX GB Hammer CF Smash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Normal) Musclar MAX CF GB Hammer Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Muscular) (Prelude) Musclar MAX CF GB Hammer Smash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Hammer) (Muscular) MAX GB CF Blade Screen.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) MAX GB CF Blade Spinning slash.png|Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) - Bakusou Bike= * **'Hammer:' **'Blade:' Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy spinning slash to the enemy while riding on Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2. Bakusou CF Prelude.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Bakusou CF Slashing.png|Bakusou Critical Finish (Blade) - Ganbarizing= * **'Hammer:' Ex-Aid channels the energy from the Kamen Riders that came before him and delivers a powerful smash to the enemy, the logo explode into bursts of thunder energy, causing a massive explosion together. **'Blade:' Ganbarizing Critical Finish 1.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Prelude) Ganbarizing Critical Finish 2.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 1: Ganbarizing logo) Ganbarizing explosion.png|Ganbarizing Critical Finish (Hammer) (Step 2: Explosion) - Toukenden Gaim= * **'Hammer:' **'Blade:' Ex-Aid traps the enemy with a giant energized orange and then slashes the enemy. The slashes represent orange slices. The attack is similar to Gaim's Naginata Musou Slicer. Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude).jpeg|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Toukenden start finisher.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 1: Slash) Toukenden Orange.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 2: Energy Orange trapping) Toukenden slashing.png|Toukenden Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 3: Orange Slices) }} - Gashacon Key Slasher= By inserting a Dual Gashat or two Rider Gashats (one Level 1&2 Gashat and one Level 3/4/5 Gashat) into the double slot over the back of the Key Slasher's handle, a Rider can trigger a Critical Finish. Using two Gashats will combine them into one finisher using the second word from their names (e.g. Action Robots). **'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and azure energy X cross slash at the enemy. **'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating a double downward orange energy slash at the enemy. Duplicate sword creating.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Duplicate sword) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish pose.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Orange and Teal Energy) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish prelim.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude Screen) Mighty Brothers Critical Finish slash.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Blade) (Double X Slash) MBXX Axe CF Duplicate sword.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) (Duplicate sword) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode screen.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) (Prelude) Mighty Brothers CF Axe Mode prelude.png|Mighty Brothers Critical Finish (Axe) - Maximum Mighty X= * Because of the Gashat used, any of these attacks can be used to cause Reprogramming, briefly trapping the target in a ball of pink energy after being hit but dealing no damage directly. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. **'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink sphere before they disintegrate. Any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. MM CF Sword Screen.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) MM CF Slash energy gathering.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Charging) MM CF Slash.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) MM Critical Finish.png|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Gun) (with Reprogramming bubble) - Doctor Mighty XX= * Because of the Gashat used, any of these attacks can be used to cure the Gamedeus virus in the target. **'Blade:' Ex-Aid runs up and performs a powerful slash attack on the enemy. Doctor Mighty Critical Finish.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Prelude) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 2.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 1: Slash) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 3.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 2: Gamedeus Virus weakening) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 4.png|Doctor Mighty Critical Finish (Blade) (Step 3: Aftershock) }} - Two Gashats= * **'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R fires a series of yellow/magenta/red energy blasts. Action Robots Critical Finish.png|Action Robots Critical Finish (Gun) (Prelude) Action Robots CF Blast.png|Action Robots Critical Finish (Gun) - Gamer Driver= Unlike any other Gashat, Ex-Aid's Hyper Muteki weapon finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat while holding the Key Slasher to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher; this is the same process as for his kick attack, which is used if he isn't holding the Key Slasher. * : **'Blade:' Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with rainbow energy. HCS Slash screen.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Prelude) HCS Slashing.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Slash) HCS Afterwards 2.png|Hyper Critical Sparking (Damage effect) }} - Gashacon Sword= **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. **'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. TQ GS Fire CF Screen.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) TQ GS Fire CF Slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) TQ GS Ice CF Screen.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) TQ GS Ice CF Slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) - Taddle Legacy= * : **'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fire ball. **'Ice:' Brave shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. Taddle Critical Finish (Legacy).png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) Taddle Legacy GS Fire slash.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 1: Fire slash) Taddle Legacy GS Fire ball.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 2: Fire ball projection) Taddle Critical Finish (Legacy Ice).png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Prelude) Brave ice arrows.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 1: Ice shooting) Brave frozen enemies.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 2: Freezing) Brave Ice broken.png|Taddle Critical Finish (Ice) (Step 3: Ice broken) - DoReMiFa Beat= * **'Fire:' Brave delivers some fiery musical slash to the enemy, ends with a single sword stabbing. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. **'Ice:' DRMFB GS Fire CF Screen.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Prelude) DRMFB GS Fire CF Musical slash.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 1: Continuation slashing) DRMFB GS Fire CF Musical stabbing.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Fire) (Step 2: Stabbing) }} - Gashacon Magnum= **'Handgun:' **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. This attack is also capable of attacking an invisible enemy. BBS CF GM Rifle Screen.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Prelude) BBS CF GM Rifle Shooting.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) (Step 1: Firing) BBS CF GM Rifle Blast.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Rifle) (Bang Bang Shooting) - Bang Bang Tank= * **'Handgun:' A large holographic projection of a tank appears behind him as Snipe pinpoints the opponent's location for the tank to fire. BB Tank Critical Finish prelude.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Prelude) Tank behind Snipe 1.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Step 1: Tank projection) Snipe's PANZER VOR.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Handgun) (Bang Bang Tank) (Step 2: Firing) - Jet Combat= * **'Handgun:' Snipe deliver a bullet that resembles a target for shooting that impales the enemy at jet-like speed. ***Shooting Gamer Level 2: ***Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3: **'Rifle:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. - Gekitotsu Robots= * **'Handgun:' Snipe delivers a powerful energy blast that takes the form of the Gekitotsu Smasher. GR GM Handgun CF Screen.png|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) GR GM Handgun CF Blast.png|Gekitotsu Critical Finish (Handgun) - Kamen Rider Chronicle= * : **'Handgun:' Ride-Player Nico shoots a powerful blast of purple energy at the enemy. Rider Critical Finish.png|Rider Critical Finish (Handgun) (Prelude) Rider Critical Finish 2.png|Rider Critical Finish (Handgun) }} - Gashacon Sparrow= **'Arrow: ' Lazer (or Genm) shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impales the enemy in high speed. **'Sickle:' Lazer (or Genm) delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Girigiri CF Loading.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Prelude) Girigiri CF Arrows.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Step 1: Firing Arrows) Girigiri CF Spin kick.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) (Step 2: Spin Kick) Girigiri CF Striking.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Arrow) (Lazer) Girigiri CF Prelude (Sickle).png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer) (Prelude) Double EARider Fnisher.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer) Genm Giri Giri Critical Finish.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Genm) (Sickle; close range) GRGR CF Long range slash.png|Giri Giri Critical Finish (Genm) (Sickle; far range) - Bang Bang Shooting= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers a powerful energy blast to the enemy. Bang Bang Critical Finish Gashacon Sparrow Arrow Prelude.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Genm BBS Defending.png|Bang Bang Critical Finish (Arrow) - DoReMiFa Beat= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers energy blasts shaped like treble clefs to attack the enemy. Genm DoReMiFa Critical Finish.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) DRMFB Shooting.png|DoReMiFa Critical Finish (Arrow) - Jet Combat= * **'Arrow:' Genm delivers an energy blast shaped like a jet plane to attack the enemy. Genm Jet Critical Finish.png|Jet Critical Finish (Arrow) (Prelude) Jet Critical Finish Missiles.png|Jet Critical Finish (Arrow) - Shakariki Sports= * : **'Arrow:' **'Sickle': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. Lazer Turbo Shakariki CF Slash.png|Shakariki Critical Finish (Sickle) (Lazer Turbo) }} - Gashacon Parabragun= Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. : Para-DX slashes enemy with red and blue-colored flames. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. **Mighty Brothers XX Gashat: Para-DX separates into his Level 50 forms (in Ax Mode's case, Fighter Gamer Level 50). KO CF Normal Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) (Prelude) KO CF Normal slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) Speeding Musclar PCF Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Prelude) PKO Slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) MBXX Critical Finish Parabragun.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Mighty Brothers XX) (Separation: Fighter Gamer Level 50) - Gun= *Rider Shooting: **Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs several powerful consecutive blasts. **Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Para-DX gets consumed painfully by purple and black dark energy, before transferring the energy to the weapon, creating a powerful dark energy blast at the enemy. **Mighty Brothers XX Gashat: Para-DX separates into his Level 50 forms (in Gun Mode's case, Puzzle Gamer Level 50). Iron Separate CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Prelude) PCF CF duplication.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 1: Duplication) PCF bullets.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 2: Various bullets) PCF Last blast.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 3: Enhanced shooting) Perfect Zombie CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) (Prelude) Perfect Zombie CF Beam.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) MBXX Critical Finish Parabragun.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Mighty Brothers XX) (Separation: Puzzle Gamer Level 50) }} }} - Combinations= **'Blade and Ice:' Ex-Aid uses the Gashacon Sword to create an ice path toward his enemy, which also freezes the target. Then he slides on the path to charge at the target, and use both the Gashacon Breaker and Gashacon Sword to perform powerful slashes. MAXTQ CF Prelude Ice Bridge.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Ice Bridge) MAXTQ CF Prelude Screen.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Prelude - Screen) MAXTQ CF GB Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 1: Gashacon Breaker slash) MAXTQ CF GS Ice Slashing.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 2: Gashacon Sword slash) MAXTQ CF Double Slash.png|Mighty Taddle Critical Finish (Blade and Ice) (Step 3: Double weapons slash) - Sword/Magnum/Sparrow= * **'Fire:' Brave, Snipe and Lazer, in their Level 3 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Rifle Mode and Gashacon Sparrow in Arrow Mode). DRMFB GG JET CF Prelude.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish (Prelude) DRMFB_GG_JET_CF_Triple_shooting.png|DoReMiFa Jet Giri Giri Critical Finish - Sword/Magnum= * : **'Fire:' Brave and Snipe, in their Level 2 forms, perform a combination of their finishers with their weapons (Gashacon Sword in Fire Mode, Gashacon Magnum in Handgun Mode), firing a volley of fiery treble clefs and missiles at multiple enemies. DRMF Jet CF Screen.png|DoReMifa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude) DRMF Jet CF Loading.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Prelude: Loading) DRMF Jet CF Missiles and Notes.png|DoReMiFa Jet Critical Finish (Fire and Handgun) (Missile and Music Notes) - Key Slasher/Breaker= * : Ex-Aid and Genm repeatedly slash their enemy with their respective weapons (Ex-Aid's Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode and Genm's Gashacon Breaker in Blade Mode) before performing a high and low Rider Kick combination to swap places and continue slashing, ending with a powerful slash from both sides. Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 1).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) (Prelude 2).jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Prelude: Loading) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 1.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 1: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Kick.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 2: High and Low Kick) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Slash 2.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 3: Repeated Slashes) Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Ex-Aid and Genm) Cross Attack.jpg|Maximum Mighty Critical Finish (Blade and Blade) (Step 4: Cross Attack) }} }} Notes *The name is a reference to the namesake finisher of Soulcalibur IV. See Also *Critical Strike Category:Kamen Rider Finishers